Kissing the Lotus
by MugenXClownCrown
Summary: Based of Kiss of a Lotus the new and improved version. Looking into her eyes, he stares at her, not sure of her. She smiles at him, her eyes warm. "Don't hold back." She whispered to him. His eyes widened and he pressed his lips against hers, his hands drop to her hands. His fingers skimming over the lotus mark along her body. Yullen. Fem Allen.


He gently and slowly places the coat on the oak desk. It was folded together neatly. You would have never known that it was torn in half and blood stained by the way it had been folded with such care. Lavi looked at Lenalee, who was holding back tears but she was losing the battle. Her hand over her mouth, trying to subside the sobs that would pass her mouth. She turned her head away and placed her hands over her face as she cried heavily.

Komui stared at the jacket, his face void of any emotion, which was uncharacteristic of the Chinese male. His eyes were hidden by the glare of the light that came from above. You could not see the pain and unreleased tears in his dark purple eyes. His longer slender fingers knitted together and placed under his chin. His lips were pulled into into a thin even line.

Lavi looked to his head to the side as he searched for the dark haired samurai. Spotting him in the corner, he saw that he was stiff and his eyes were hidden by bangs. His arms folded across his chest, his fingers were gripping his jacket tightly. No one would could really tell that the man was suffering as well. That was until Kanda slammed his fist against the wall, leaving a small blood stain before walking out complete. The door slammed behind him.

"I am sorry, I truly am." Lavi whispered to them all, he took a bow and walked from the room. His hands fisted at his sides as he walked down the hall. He was unable to look at the anyone. It was killing him, he felt as though he was being eaten from the inside out. When he was out in battle he was too busy counting his kills to worry about Allen. It was what they usually did when they were together. It was to help with the guilt of killing the Akuma. When he looked back to brag to the white haired male, he saw blood, the jacket, and the missing Moyashi. He lost Allen and for good. And it was all his fault.

Days have passed since the news of Allen Walker's' death. The whole building was in a state of depression. No one really seemed to be up to tip top shape. The whole building was in a gloom. It was so quiet. Kanda no longer yell or put up a front. He was quiet and just shrugged at everything. He was getting darker with each step. No one wanted to be near him. He looked ready to kill at any moment. His face was painted in a dark and sinister look. His once colorful eyes were black and full of anger and hate. He was cold and hollow. Just like the he woke up in world.

Lenalee would force small smiles on her face. She looked drained everyday, never looking as if she got a good night rest. She was heartbroken, over the fact she lost her best friend, she lost the only person who knew her as her. She felt as though a part of her had been ripped from her. She did not blame Lavi for what happened. No one did, it was a freak accident, but that does nothing to heal or ease the raw pain that coursed through everyone's heart.

Komui was stressed out a lot more than usual, he could barely smile when he saw Lenalee's face, it was most heartbreaking to see his baby sister in so much pain. He would pull her into a hug holding her close to his chest. He tried to sooth any pain that was in her heart. But even he knew that it was going to take a long time for anyone to feel anything other than pain, anger, sadness, and disbelief. It wouldn't be okay for a long time. But all the emotions they went through were just signs of of getting over the lose of their loved one.

Lavi, he spent most of his time with his Grandfather 'Bookman'. He didn't speak much, he was always lost in his own little world thinking, dreaming of what he could have done to save Allen. He was like a ghost of his former self, his eyes blank with hardly any feeling at all. He would try to smile, but he would be too tired to even do that. He would do whatever his Grandfather said without protest without a single word. Nothing. It worried his old-man greatly. He missed how the teen would complain to him about the work load. He would never tell him that, it was good for the lad to be emotionless, but this was not what he wanted. This was torture, he should have warned the child before hand, not to get too attached to anyone for it only brought pain. Bookman knows how the lad feels he had been there some many times. He just wished that his grandson could live a life without pain or emotions that would cause him pain.

It all dawned on them later that week that they lost what little light they had. They lost Allen. The only happiness they could grab one to. The only person who could understand them on a level that no one could possibly understand. The one that could make them smile, laugh, cry, and even feel loved. Allen made them feel human inside. He saw them as people, normal, not destroyers, not weapons, not copies, and not an exorcist. He saw Lenalee, Lavi, Komui, and Kanda. Normal everyday humans, only they took the extra step to protect the world they loved. Even though they were far from normal in this world. But in this world they were normal.

_"No one is normal, this world is not normal, no matter how hard we try to hid it. We are so different that is is normal, we have red blood, two eyes, a heart, and a mind. We are like any other. We just took a larger step to protect those who could not and cannot protect themselves. We are Kanda, Lavi, Lenalee, and Allen. We are teenagers living our lives. We are normal."  
_Those where that last words that he said to them before the mission with Lavi. They cherished those last words he spoke. But they could not abide by those words, for they were missing the main part. Happiness, their Allen. Their reason to keep moving forward in life. The silver haired lad gave them a reason to keep walking, to keep moving forward. To never stop walking not matter how hard it gets. For in the end they will find their true happiness, their true reason for being alive.

The will never gave up on the fight, they will never stopped with the missions, they will move on. They moved on, trying to get back up on their feet. They wanted to do it for Allen. To win the battle for him in his name they will defeat the Noah and cleanse the earth. To give him a peace world, the one he always dreamed of.


End file.
